Taitle
by RainaGara
Summary: The Doctor Amy and Rory land in the city of Taitle but what a waits them and what is lurking in the dark shadows of this abanden city


Xover:Law of Talos and Doctor Who

Darkness had fallen over the abanded city of Taitle. One lone soul wandered the street at the point the moon rose the highest. This lone soul was a young girl by the name of Amelia Pond or Amy for short. She was only in her early twenties, with bright red hair. She was running for her life. Something or actualy some one was chasing her. Amy had been running a lone for quite some time, you see young Amelia Pond came to the city of Taitle with her husband, Rory Pond and her imaginary friend, The Doctor. They all came together in the Doctor's ship the TARDIS. Sadly, shortly after landing the trio was attacked by a boy dressed as a pirate, who had chased Amy away from her boys. Which left her to try and survive in a now dark, distant world, with in a city full of phsyco killers, just like the one that grew closer with every thought. Amy had expected her pursuter to eventually catch her and kill her or torcher then kill her. What she did not expect was a boy, a little taller than her and possibly the same age, step out of the shadows. Amy bounced off the boy or young man and landed on the ground with a thud. When Amy looked up at him and asked "Who are you?". He gave Amy a cold stair. When Amy had finaly heard the sound of foot steps behind her, she knowtised that the boy in front of her had turned his attention from Amy to her pasuter behind her "Karl, haven't I told you not to attack unarmed humans, all they do is run. If you really want to fight a human I need your help taking down a roman and a collage professer." the boy simply stated. Amy knew at once who the boy was talking about, Rory and the Doctor. The two of them then came out of the shadows behind the boy and pounced on him, catching him off gaurd, the two of them pinned the boy to the ground."Almond! I've got your back!" the one known to Amy as Karl said as he steped forward to try to free his friend. The boy pinned to the ground by Amy's husband and her space man stuck out his hand to tell his friend stop and he just said "I can deal with them just go!RUN!" With that the pirate looking boy vanished from sight. "I got him!" Rory yelled triumphantly.

"Excuse me I beleve we both caught him!" the Doctor said turning to Rory who had ignored him by rolling his eyes.

"Oi you lot! Why are You doing that to him? He didn't do any thing to me! Amy said getting to her feet. While the Doctor, and Rory cuffed the young man with hand cuffs the Doctor pulled out of his pocket. They then shifted their weight off of him and helped him off the ground. He hadn't given up struggeling, but he was slowly allowing himself to relax. "Well Amy lets count the things he did to the Doctor and I, first he punched us, second he kicked us, third he almost cut my arm off, Oh and lets not forget he tried to **kill** us" Rory and the Doctor finished together. The young boy struggled within the Doctor's grasp as he said "That's the point of a fighting tournament."

"What, a fighting tournament! Doctor where did you say the TARDIS took us to?" Amy was more alert of her dark surroundings, as she held Rory's hand for comfort.

"Um I think it was Taitle and that right that explains a lot, like why you attacked Rory and I, you thought we where competitors." the Doctor said relaxing his grip on the boy's sholder and forarm. The boy unexpectedly jurked away from the Doctor and kicked Rory in his gut, he collapsed from the pain. To get away from the Doctor compleatly the boy elbowed the Doctor in his gut making the Doctor fall to his knees, and to finish off the Doctor the boy kneed him in the face making him plumit to the ground backwards. A stream of crimson red blood trickled down the Doctor's nose as the hand cuffed boy staggered down the street to safty. The last thing Amy saw of the disappearing boy was a bit of his trench coat and a reptilean tail. "what just happened?" the Doctor said trying to stop his nose from bleading.

"Almond just escaped.", a voice from above said nonselontly.

"Who the bloody hell is Almond?" Rory blerted as he got to his knees. The Doctor and Amy whiped their in Rory's direction in shock, and then above them. Their gase fell on a girl in what must have been a pirate garb, her red hair was tied back in a ponytail. The only thing that was not pirate like was her right arm and left leg, they seemed to be made of a stone material. She was stitting on the street lamp above the trio. "Dellmond or Almond for short is the guy that just escaped, and the guy that chased you through the street," Krissy jestured to Amy "His name is Karl." Krissy finnished as she jumped from the street lamp and landed next to the Doctor. "And who are you?" Amy said placoing her hands on her hips, to give her a leader type look to her. " My name is Krissy, who might you be?" Krissy said as she stuck out her hand, and offered it to the Doctor. The Doctor greatfully took the hand offered to him, and Krissy helped him get to his feet. Once on his feet the Doctor shook Krissy's hand and proceed to introduce every one. "Well I am the Doctor, this unhappy fellow here is Rory, and the one next to Rory is his wife Amy!" the Doctor announced as he pointed to both Amy and Rory.

"Nice to meet you Doctor, Amy and Rory you all seam like great people to hang with, which is why I want to warn you about Almond and Karl, you guys have to leave as soon as possible... asuming you want live." Krissy said getting serious.

"Why would die if we stayed?" the Doctor asked confused and cerious.

"Yah, and why should we trust you for all we know you could be with them!" Rory threatened.

"You have me there I am with them but, I did not attack you did I? And if you don't get out of here you will run in to those two again, and you won't beable to stop them

He did not trust this Krissy one bit, he would rather trust a dalect before he would trust her, but even though he did not trust her he knew she had a point. The Doctor and him barly ascaped from Almond who knows what will happen when he has back up. Sadly Amy was not on the same page as her husband. "Almond or Dellmond what ever, did not seem that strong I don't see the problem. We can tak'em!" Amy retorted.

"Amy you might want to rethink that statement. Have you taken a proper look at the Doctor and I almost got killed by Almond. More importantly what are we suposed to defend our selves with?" Rory intorjected he could not believe that Amy actually said that the Doctor and him could take on Almond again.

"Yah, Amy no affence but I think this time we have to leave, but Krissy what are Almond and karl? I know they are not human." the Doctor said as he put a friendly arm around Krissy. "If you tell me I promice we will leave, not that we where planing on getting killed." the Doctor said.

"Well Almond is a special hibrid of ghost, dragon and human. Karl on the other hand is a statue animated by resin. Also if you need help finding your ship I can help you if you want?" Krissy offered.

"That explains the wings and tail thanks and I think I will take you up in that offer I seam to have for gotten where I parked." the Doctor said with a large grin on his face.

THE END?

Hope you liked my story

please review!

Thank You!


End file.
